REPUBLIC RANSOM
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Anakin is captured and held for ransom by a group of bounty hunters and obi-wan is sent to rescue him when the Separatists make a deal for the bounty hunters to hand Anakin over to them.
1. Chapter 1

_**REPUBLIC RANSOM**_

_**Anakin is captured and held for ransom by a group of bounty hunters and obi-wan is sent to rescue him when the Separatists make a deal for the bounty hunters to hand Anakin over to them.**_

_**PROLOGUE.  
**_

Anakin groaned, forcing his eyes open as his head pounded with sharp stabs of pain in time with his , Anakin tried to sit up. The Force Cuffs sent an electric charge through his body, crying out in pain, Anakin instantly laid still, hs chest heaving as he gasped fro breath.

_"You're finally awake."_

Anakin frowned at the voice, "who are you?"

A snorting, derisive laugh was his answer. _"It's always the same questions," _she said with an exaggerated sigh, _"who are you? What do you want? Why am I here? You know, I was kind of hoping you'd be more... original."_

"Well when you're in my position, they're kind of the questions you want answered." Anakin slowly tried to pull his left wrist out of the cuff... he gasped, hissing as the electricity shocked him.

his captor snorted, _"good job." _She chuckled softly and sighed, _"you can't escape, so you might as well just lie back and relax."_

It was Anakin's turn to let out a loud snort, "you're holding me prisoner, restrained with shackles that electrocute me every time I move, but you want me to _relax_?"

_"you really don't have much of a choice."_

"You know, since we're being so _friendly_,maybe you could tell me _what the hell I'm doing here?!" _Anakin jerked angrily at the cuffs_ he saw stars as blinding pain shot through him, _ok, bad idea. _

For a moment, his captor was quiet, then she sighed. _"We're going to ransom you to either the Republic, or the Separatists."_

"So which is it?"

The woman chuckled, _"that depends on who offers the most for you, now doesn't it?" _

Anakin let out a silent sigh of relief, "if you contact Chancellor Palpatine, he'll give you any amount you want." Sometimes, it was good to have friends in high places.

_"I don't think so," _she replied, laughing quietly. _"i'm going to contact Count Dooku and your Chancellor friend, I'm going to give a base price of 1000,000 credits. Whoever offers the highest amount over that, gets you."_

Anakin closed his eyes, this was not good. "You do know that Dooku will probably just kill you?" If he could convince her it wasn't worth the risk_

_"Aw... You're trying to protect me, that's so sweet." _She laughed loudly, _"I've dealt with Count Dooku before, I always come out the big winner."_

And wasn't that just_ g_reat, Anakin swore... Loudly. He was going to be auctioned off and sold to the highest bidder and there was nothing he could do to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**REPUBLIC RANSOM**_

_**Anakin is captured and held for ransom by a group of bounty hunters and obi-wan is sent to rescue him when the Separatists make a deal for the bounty hunters to hand Anakin over to them.**_

_I forgot to mention in the prologue that I will be coauthoring this story with Skywalker-Walking the skies. _

_This chapter is written by Skywalker-Walking the skies.  
_

_**CHAPTER ONE.  
**_

Bounty Hunters whats new eh? Anakin thought, I mean seriously original. Capture a Jedi. Hold for random. Get the money. Be free. Whats going to make it different this time?

The Chancellor would get him back to the Republic for all it's worth. He just had to play 'be the prisoner' with force binders on. He was being held in a ray shielded cell somewhere that he didn't recognize or even remember being brought to. Anakin had eventually blacked out from the lack of Force flowing through his body and then he had woken up here.

Anakin could hear the female bounty hunters talking about something but he wasn't sure what, all he heard was the word 'torture' and a name, 'Khalda'.

"Khalda guard the door!" The leader snapped walking into the cell block

"Yes Tanika" she quickly responded.

The two woman had exceptional bodies if he did say so himself. Tanika had black hair green eyes and was around 6'1. The other female, Khalda had dark brown hair with a single azure streak cascading down the length of her hair that was cut at a reasonable length just above her waist whereas Tanika's was cut short.

"Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, General of the Grand Army of the Republic out witted and caught by a clan of five women" Tanika sneered "Pathetic, but worth a lot of money to either side, The Republic or the Confederacy of Indepedant systems"

"Great so I'm a disgrace now am I?" Anakin chuckled sarcastically

"I like your thinking Skywalker, pitty I only want you for the money" Tanika giggled "At Eighteen hundred hours I will be contacting your friends from on board this ship in the outer rim and have the base price set at £1,000,000 credits whoever gives the highest bid well… you know what comes next" she said with an evil smirk

This reminded Anakin of the time when he was trapped with the Zygerian Queen. Man was that some act he put on.

"And why are you telling me this it's not as if I can go anywhere" Anakin retorted

"Too true Skywalker"

Tanika deactivated the ray shield and stepped towards him. Anakin did nothing as he kneeled, his eyes never leaving Tanika as she circled around him laughing evilly. She finally stopped in from of him lifting his chin up. Anakin sneered at her face. Tanika slid her gloved hand down the side of his face before straightening up. Anakin noticed that the Khalda that was guarding the door had gone and the ray shield was down if he was going to get off of this ship the time to act was now. Tanika looked into his eyes before calling for someone.

"Leah, Somai, Rahnai!" three girls around 6ft came running in.

Somai had blonde hair, blue eyes. Leah had brown hair, blue streaks, brown eyes and Rahnai had black hair with a single gold streak and amber coloured eyes. Leah stepped forward and unlocked the Force binders before putting a shock collar around my neck also restricting Anakin from the Force.

"Move!" Somai said harshly pointing towards the door.

"Do I have to?" Anakin complained

Rahnai had a remote in her hand and pressed down a button holding it down for a good ten seconds. Anakins body writhed on the floor as volt after volt of electricity coursed through his body.

"It wasn't a question!" Tanika yelled loudly into his ear, kneeling down.

Anakin felt himself being lifted off of the ground by an invisible force.

'Wait?' Anakin thought 'These women are bounty hunters not force wielders'

He looked to the source of his movement as he was levitated to a communications room. Rahnai, the girl with the amber eyes and gold streak was the source of his movement. But how? Anakin would've sensed it. Leah, Rahnai, Khalda and Somai watched Anakin as he knelt down on his knees trying his best… well to stay alive and see what was going to happen. Tanika, the leader switched the holo projector on and punched in a frequency. The frequency of the Jedi Council Chambers.

"Hello Master Jedi" Tanika laughed

JEDI TEMPLE

Obi wan and Ahsoka were in the middle of arguing why they should go out into the galaxies and try and find Anakin when a transmission came through. Everyone immediately stopped talking and focused on the hologram of Five women and a strong willed Anakin. Ahsoka gasped as anger flared up inside of her.

"Hello Master Jedi" a figure of a women bounty hunter said "I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing with your precious Hero Anakin Skywalker hmm?" she giggled

"Anakin…" Obi wan gasped. Obi wan stared at the projection in from of him, something was amiss. A women with a gold streak and amber eyes, guarding Anakin just didn't seem right to Obi wan as it did to many other Jedi in the room.

"Ahsoka" Obi wan whispered "start tracking the signal" she nodded

"Well…" Tanika continued "You see I'm offering him for ransom to you for a million or higher trick is will the Sith bet more or will you? You have till Eighteen Hundred hours tomorrow"

The connection was severed with the last sound being obnoxious laughter. The Chamber was silent as thoughts flew across minds. Obi wan and Ahsoka were left in shock. All they did was turn their heads to the leaders of the council, Mace and Yoda.

"Hmmm, troubling, this is" Yoda stated "The odds against us, very much, they are"

"But we still have a chance to get master Skywalker back right?" Ahsoka hoped

"That depends young one" Mace said "Did you trace the signal in time?"

"As a matter of fact yes she did Master Windu" Obi wan interjected.

"Obi wan, Ahsoka your mission is to go to the coordinates you tracked and investigate as to how you will get Anakin back. Where as we will sort out the ransom. Understood?" Mace asked

They both nodded in unison.

"Leave now, you must." Yoda stated

"May The Force Be With You"

Obi wan and Ahsoka turned on heel and left to find the ineviatable.


	3. Chapter 3

_**REPUBLIC RANSOM**_

_**Anakin is captured and held for ransom by a group of bounty hunters and obi-wan is sent to rescue him when the Separatists make a deal for the bounty hunters to hand Anakin over to them.**_

_This chapter is written by me.  
_

_**CHAPTER TWO.  
**_

Kneeling on the floor, Anakin took a deep breath. he was only going to get one chance at this, before he could even attempt to escape, he needed to get the remote for the shock collar off Rahnai.

Which was going to be... difficult to say the least.

He didn't over think it, standing quickly, he tried to kick the remote out of her hand in the same motion_

he crumpled to the floor, crying out in pain as his body convulsed from the electricity coursing through him. he lay on the floor, gasping when Rahnai finally lifted her finger off the button on the remote.

"That, was a bad idea," Tanika glared down at him, "I was going to leave you unharmed, but you just had to try it, didn't you." She uncoiled the whip from her belt, "let's see how you feel after this."

Anakin let out a loud grunt as the whip struck him, he clenched his jaw shut tight and balled his hands into fists. The whip struck again, and again, and again in quick succession. His back was raw and bleeding when Tanika stopped, she knelt in front of him, a hand reaching out to grasp his chin. "Now you know, don't try anything stupid again.'

Shaking his head, Anakin laughed, she thought he was scared of her? "I was a slave for six years," his voice was even, calm, "do you really think a little _whipping _is going to scare me?"

Tanika raised her eyebrows, "well then, maybe I need to try something... different." She glanced at Rahnai, "lift him up and old him still."

Rahnai grinned, "you going to use him for target practice Tanika?" She asked as she lifted Anakin into the air, holding him immobile as Tanika flicked three deadly looking throwing stars our of a pocket on her belt.

"I'm just having fun," the lead bounty hunter grinned, "besides, he needs a short sharp lesson."

Anakin swallowed as Tanika faced him, "I don't suppose we could talk about this?" If he was going to escape, it would be easier if he wasn't injured.

Tanika snorted, "talking's overrated."

he'd expected her to throw them one at a time, instead, all three six bladed, throwing stars flew at him at once. He cried out, swearing as they buried deep into his flesh; one in his right shoulder, one in his left thigh and the last in his left shoulder. "You're insane!" Anakin gasped, glaring at Tanika angrily.

Grinning, she shrugged. "Rip those out of him and put him back in his cell," she ordered Rahnai, she looked toward Somai and Leah, "go with her and make sure he doesn't try to escape."

As the other women left with her Jedi prisoner, Tanika grinned, punching a new frequency into the holo projector. She didn't wait long, Dooku's hologram was thoughtful as he frowned at her.

"I don't recall asking for your services."

Tanika grinned at him, "then i would be remiss in my thinking that you would be interested in having Anakin Skywalker in your hands?"

Dooku's eyes narrowed, "you have Anakin Skywalker?" At her nod, he smiled, "however did you capture him?"

"We put out a distress signal when he was near," Tanika told him, "when he arrived, I told him some of my crew were injured and I needed help getting them off. When he entered my ship, we surrounded and overwhelmed him."

"Very inventive," Dooku cocked his head, "but how do I know you actually have him?"

"After all this time, i thought you trusted me." Putting on a mock hurt expression, Tanika brought up the security footage of Anakin's cell.

Dooku smiled, "you can never be too cautious my dear." he looked at her, "what is you price?"

"1000000 credits is my base price," Tanika told him, "I've made the same offer with the Jedi."

"And whoever offers the most gets him?" Dooku frowned, then smiled, "why don't we make this interesting." he folded his arms, "I will triple what the Republic offer."

Tanika cocked her head, "whatever they offer?"

"Absolutely."

Tanika grinned, she was going to make a fortune off this. "Tell me where to deliver him, and once we've settled on the price, he's yours."

"Bring him to Raxus once we've settled out deal, and you will be well paid."

x

Leah frowned as she overheard Tanika's conversation, she had joined the older bounty hunters crew because a friend of hers had told her it would be a fast way to make money. But she didn't agree with her methods, Tanika wasn't even giving the Jedi a chance, he was going to be handed off to Dooku and then he would probably be killed.

She shook her head, this was not what she had signed on for. She shook her head as she headed for the escape pods, she couldn't free him, it was too dangerous. She was leaving though, she was through working for Tanika dealing with her harsh, cruel methods.

Slipping into the escape pod, she jettisoned it and headed for the planet looming below.

xx

"Well, this is where the transmission came from."

Ahsoka frowned, "do you think their holding him on the planet?" her master hadn't looked badly hurt, but if Dooku ended up with him he would be killed.

Obi-wan looked around them, there were no ships anywhere nearby. "it would be the best place to start," even if the bounty hunters weren't on the planet, someone might know something.

"Ok then," Ahsoka took a deep breath, "let's go."

xxx

Leah watched the two Jedi, frowning she bit he lip. They were probably here looking for Anakin, but they weren't going to find anything here. Closing her eyes, Leah took a deep breath; she needed to talk to them, privately, without anyone seeing - if word got back to Tanika that she had betrayed her, she was dead.

Striding silently to the two jedi - a female troguta and a tall brown haired man - she drew her two blasters, they both froze as she pressed the weapons against their backs, leaning forward, she whispered just loud enough for them both to hear. "If you want to save your Jedi friend, come with me."


	4. Chapter 4

_**REPUBLIC RANSOM**_

_**Anakin is captured and held for ransom by a group of bounty hunters and obi-wan is sent to rescue him when the Separatists make a deal for the bounty hunters to hand Anakin over to them.**_

_This chapter is written by Skywalker-walking the skies.  
_

_**CHAPTER THREE.  
**_

Leah had been reported missing among the female clan of bounty hunters, and having an escape pod been jettisoned moments before the report it made the leaders decision final. Tanika snarled at the idea of having betrayal amongst them; then again she should have suspected it from the very start. All that matter now was that she got the money one way or another. -that little scug!- she thought -she will regret the day she crossed my clan!-

Tanika was furious as emotions raged at an ultimate high. She stormed into the communications room with the rest of her clan and Anakin who was fairing to be a lot weaker than when they first had him. Cuts and scars were beginning to form on his skin, some cuts still hadn't congealed yet and kept bleeding out at a steady pace. Those four point throwing stars really did a number on Anakin and just wouldn't congealed. If blood lose or sepsis get him first Dooku would.

Tanika jammed in the frequency to the Republic. "Times up Jedi! Name your price or Dooku gets him!" she demanded

Gasps of shock and horror we're the only response Tanika got as Obi wan Ahsoka and the rest of the council saw Anakin as weak as he was, yet he showed no emotion in his eyes as he hung limp in the arms of the three women supporting him. Tanika got impatient for the reply and took out three more throwing stars. She threw them at will all of them impaling themselves in his stomach. Anakin screamed in pain, his body was then shocked with another burst of electricity as the stars were pulled out.

"I'm a very impatient woman Jedi hurry up or your friend here might die before your eyes!" Tanika threatened with a bone chilling snarl

"Three million credits is our final offer-"

She cut the connection short and was put straight through to Dooku. Tanika was fairly happy with herself knowing that either way she would come out on top.

"Tanika what a pleasant surprise" he greeted

"Are you still willing to triple the value for this Jedi's pathetic life?" she hissed

"Of course my dear. Name your price"

"Nine Million credits all in my preferred currency"

"It shall be done"

"It shall be done"

Dooku said happily. -Nine million credits in her dreams. She won't get off of this planet alive- he never liked to be a cold blooded killer but with the most powerful being in the whole entire universe he was willing to risk it. He had an evil grin on his face knowing that he finally had Skywalker. A sworn enemy of the Separatist Army. With him gone the Republic forces will be weakened to their knees and my master would have Skywalker as his apprentice and teach him the ways of the Dark Side and unlock his true potential. Dooku could sense his presence in the atmosphere of Raxus. The Chosen One was just within his grasp. He just had to wait for the moment to strike. With Skywalker on his side surely it wouldn't be too long before the rest do the Jedi fell as well. Then Order 66 could begin. The Separatist Army would rise again but this time they would remain on top and leave nothing to spare. -Once a Sith Always a Sith. Never look back only forward-

Dooku would get Skywalker and have his money in hand by the end of the day he just had to wait and be patient.

Rahnai, Somai, Tanika and Khalda laughed at the thought seeing how foolish Dooku was. Rahnai had her doubts but kept it to herself. She held Anakin still whilst shocking him occasionally resulting in an ear piercing shriek every time. But on top of that Tanika had Somai and Khalda using him for 'target practice'. Several more throwing stars dug deep into his skin. His clothes blood died a sickly crimson along with the added stench of burnt flesh. -surely Dooku wouldn't let Tanika leave the planet with nine million credits- Rahnai thought.

Anakin's body spasm again as a barrage of throwing stars pierced his legs in different places. His body had long ago given out and had gone limp but he was still alive… just. If he kept bleeding out he would be dead by morning. Tanika was enjoying herself watching him suffer every single second.

"Alright girls cleaned him up and then I'll take him to Dooku personally!" Tanika stated "By tomorrow we won't have to be bounty hunters anymore"

They all cheered in agreement as Anakins body was dropped to the floor.

Dooku stood outside his palace as a shuttle came down from the skies, gracefully landing a few meters away from him. The landing ramp lowered as a familiar face walked down it carrying a rather dead looking body. Dooku gave her a dirty look as she dropped Anakin to the ground at his feet.

"Your handy work I assume just hope he's not dead or I may have to find a replacement" Dooku laughed

"Of course he's not Dooku besides, you know I keep my promises as you do as well" Tanika giggled

"Come," he said "Your credits are inside"

The two wondered inside minus an Anakin who Dooku had taken down to a certain chamber for later.

"How has my old friend been as an ally Tanika, do tell?" Dooku said completely distracting her attention away from the ship as a couple of droids moved inside of it.

"Who?, you mean Rahnai? Well she's turned out to be quite useful with the Jedi's capture and other jobs. Ive never regretted the day I took her from under your nose." Tanika reasoned

Dooku shuddered at the memory of having four women bounty hunters sneak through his defenses and take his most prized apprentice he had been training under the Republic's nose.

"I hope she'd be quite an asset to your team Tanika" he lead her into a room and gave her the credits.

She popped the locks of the briefcase that had the credits in and checked it all over to make sure no tricks were being pulled.

"Pleasure doing business with you Dooku. Hope to do it again soon" Tanika said before swiftly leaving.

-Dooku is an old fool- she thought as she hurried back to the shuttle. Once she reached it she quickly set the quickest coarse up to her ship. Dooku gingerly walked out to the landing strip just in time to see what he had been hoping for. An explosion of pure gold erupted before his eyes.

Rahnai had this feeling in the pit of her stomach as she looked out the viewing screen of the cockpit sitting in the atmosphere of Raxus. She spotted a shuttle about to dock in the hangar when a huge explosion set off. Rahnai knew what that meant. Dooku had betrayed them. There was only the three of them now. Loosing their leader she wondered who would rise next. Rahnai felt the disturbance as she watched the explosion that surely killed her friend, better yet sister. Somai, Khalda and Rahnai sat there completely clueless without her. They set a course to nearest route out of there.

Dooku, her former master had just killed her leader after he betrayed her and now he had done it again. Rahnai knew that one day her and her two fellow bounty hunters would some day get their revenge not only for Dooku but to Leah as well.


	5. Chapter 5

_**REPUBLIC RANSOM**_

_**Anakin is captured and held for ransom by a group of bounty hunters and obi-wan is sent to rescue him when the Separatists make a deal for the bounty hunters to hand Anakin over to them.**_

_This chapter is written by me._

_**CHAPTER FOUR.**_

Obi-wan turned his head to look at Leah, "you know where Anakin is?'

"Just keep moving," she snapped, forcing him and Ahsoka toward a deserted alley, she pushed them both roughly into one of the abandoned buildings and lowered the blasters.

obi-wan turned to face her, "how do you know where Anakin is?"

Swallowing, Leah folded her arms. "i was one of the bounty hunters who helped capture him," shaking her head she sighed, "when i saw what Tanika was like, I bailed."

Ahsoka frowned, "how do we know we can trust you?"

Snorting, leah shrugged, "trust me, don't trust me, i don't really care." She told them, "but your friend is being taken to Dooku as we speak.'

"What?" Obi-wan shook his head, "I thought we had until_"

"She made a deal with Dooku," Leah cut in, "whatever your people offer to get him back, Dooku's tripling."

Obi-wan shared a glance with Ahsoka, this was very bad. "We need to contact the Council."

Leah rolled her eyes, "or you could just go to Raxus and save him yourself."

x

Master Windu and Yoda shook their heads sadly, "Has Anakin already, Dooku does." Yoda told him, "from Raxus, the bounty hunter leader contacted us."

"And Dooku tripled our price." Obi-wan closed his eyes, "if you can send reinforcements, Ahsoka and i can leave for Raxus from here."

"What about your informant?"

Obi-wan shrugged, "she disappeared." Leah had left while Obi-wan had been making contact with the Council.

Master Windu nodded, "go to Raxus." he told obi-wan, "we will have a clone battalion sent to aid you in rescuing Skywalker."

"We will leave right away," obi-wan told the two esteemed Jedi Master's. Turning to Ahsoka, he nodded. "let's go."

xxx

He had been placed in a bacta tank overnight so that he wouldn't die from the injuries the bounty hunters had inflicted; he had been removed that morning and dragged into the cell.

Anakin gritted his teeth as he was kicked in the back of his legs, forcing him to his knees. his ankles were locked tightly into force binders, his wrists cuffed equally tightly and then chains pulled tight until his arms were held out taunt either side of his body. Then a hand gripped his hair yanking his head up, Anakin cringed as the metal collar was clamped in place.

The collar, and shackles were all electrified, emitting low voltage bolts of electricity every few seconds.

Dooku stepped in front of him, "it would be ridiculous for me to assume that you would simply cooperate?"

Anakin glared up at Dooku, refusing to answer. The Sith lord shrugged, "you will tell me what i want to know, Skywalker." Lightning shot from his fingers, "one way, or another."

Screaming, Anakin shook his head. "I won't... Ever... tell you anything."

Dooku sighed softly, "you're not making this easy on yourself."

Anakin gasped in pain as his chest suddenly burned, it felt like his heart was being crushed. Panting, Anakin gritted his teeth, he would never give in.

Dooku shook his head, walking around him as Anakin gasped in pain, "you're loyalty is admirable," he said quietly, "but misguided." Anakin scowled and shook his head, "they don't trust you." Dooku told him, "they have lied to you_"

"You won't... Turn me... Against them..' Anakin gasped, choking as Dooku paused, his hand clenching slightly. he couldn't breathe, his lungs were paralysed.

"They have lied to you," Dooku continued, "they only told you that Obi-wan was alive because your actions threatened to expose him." Anakin shook his head, his eyes bulging as he choked. "They have proven they don't trust or respect you, why should you be loyal to them when they aren't loyal to you?"

Anakin gasped, drawing in air as Dooku released him. "I wouldn't expect you to understand what it means to be loyal to someone other than yourself." Glaring at the Sith lord, Anakin scowled, "there's nothing you can do that will ever make me betray the Jedi or the Republic."

Dooku shook his head, "i have many ways of getting what i want." Anakin cried out as his entire body suddenly seared with pain, "as I said, one way or another you will tell me everything."

"Never..." Anakin began to argue, then froze as he felt Dooku's mind trying to invade his. "No!" Anakin closed his eyes, panting with effort as fought to push him out_

He screamed, suddenly feeling as though his head was going to explode. "No!" Dooku was relentless in his attempts, but Anakin managed to keep the Sith Lord from his mind.

_"Just stay with me, Mom." He begged, "I'm going to make you well again. Everything's... going to be fine."_

_His mother stared up at him weakening as she tried to speak, "I love..."_

_As she died, he drew her to his breast..._

Anakin gasped as the memory assaulted him, "no..."

_He held Obi-wan in his arms, staring down at his fried, "Obi-wan!" he lay still in his arms, unmoving, "OBI_WAN!"..._

_Ahsoka fell to the ground, her eyes lifeless as he stared in horror...  
_

Anakin sobbed both from the memories, and the agonising pressure building inside his head. he felt Dooku's mind thrust into his, felt huim digging through his knowledge of the Republic, found himself forced to think of every useful thing he could ever want or need to know; Battle strategies and techniques,security codes, outpost locations, any locations that were vulnerable to attack...

"Count Dooku."

Ventress' voice broke Dooku's concentration, he spun to face her, "I told you I was not to be disturbed!"

"There is a Republic cruiser coming out of hyperspace."


	6. Chapter 6

_**REPUBLIC RANSOM**_

_**Anakin is captured and held for ransom by a group of bounty hunters and obi-wan is sent to rescue him when the Separatists make a deal for the bounty hunters to hand Anakin over to them.**_

_This chapter is written by Skywalker-walking the skies.  
_

_**CHAPTER FIVE.  
**_

"There is a Republic cruiser coming out of hyperspace."

Dooku was mostly unpleased. For one Ventress had interrupted his torture planned for Anakin but mainly because a Republic fleet was coming to over throw him to get their precious Chosen One back.

"Prep the ground assault amunitions. I will deal with the Jedi myself, personally" Dooku said in a calm tone.

"Yes my lord"

Dooku looked down at Anakin to see his body tired and weak from exhaustion.

"Skywalker you are very lucky to have dodged the previous torture and you will break and even if your Jedi friend do retrieve you, you will ultimately die from what your about to experience"

"I will NEVER! break Dooku now or ever. I would rather die and protect what I live for instead of submitting to you!"

Anakin strained on the shackles to no avail. He was then rewarded for his action by several shocks of electricity. He screamed to the point when his voice could no longer be heard, he had broken the sound barrier. No matter how hard he tried to avoid himself from screaming, to let Dooku get away with the pleasure, he just couldn't. No one could with stand such power not even him. Yet his destiny still hadn't been fulfilled.

"Skywalker, you have a strong willed mind but unfortunately your use will come to an end if your friend find you so unfortunately I have been forced to end your life slowly. Little by litte"

Dooku slowly began to inflict an ancient method of torture called Force Plague. It's acted like a fast inflicting toxin that would eventually kill the victim being inflicted. It got worse over time and if not treated early and efficiently there was no hope for Anakin's survival.

Anakin screamed as the pain increased and his body seized. No matter how hard he tried to get up Anakin just couldn't he stumbled again and again. As dizziness, cramps, nausea and headaches increased on his body Anakins vision began to blur. His breathing began to lessen before finally his vision turned to black as he drifted into oblivion.

Ahsoka, Obi wan, Rex and the 501st had just dropped out of hyperspace and were beginning to go down to the planet when Ahsoka and Obi wan felt a terrible rift through the Force. But not just any rift it was the rift of The Chosen One. Anakin was weakening and his condition was deteriorating at a rapid pace.

_-Oh No-_ Ahsoka shouted through their short term bond _-Master please no! Hang in there!-_

Obi wan could sense his former padawan still hanging in the balance…just. Anakin's pain washed over them both as they stumbled down the landing ramp with platoons of clones rushing by them, immediately engaging the impending Separatist Army.

"Ahsoka come on we have to get Anakin back it's time to go" Obi wan said helping Ahsoka up off the ground.

"Rex your with us lets get Master Skywalker back"

The three ran off towards Dooku position sneaking past the droid defense.

Ahsoka Obi wan and Rex eventually entered the compound where Dooku was keeping Anakin. Something wasn't right. Some felt off. They ignited their lightsabers and Rex drew his blasters. They all stood on edge. Tension filled the air when suddenly Ventress came out of no where her sabers in hand and ignited.

"Well if it isn't Skywalker's pets and his so called teacher"

"If it isn't the hairless harpy that's does everything her master says" Ahsoka retorted.

"You'll pay for your words. Once my master has finished with his infliction on Skywalker he is done for either way"

Ventress lunged at Ahsoka only to be blocked by an azure blade. Ahsoka looked over to its original wielder to find Obi wan.

"Ahsoka Go! Get Anakin out of here I'll deal with our little guest"

Dooku sat in his throne/war room surveying the battle on a digitalize hologram. His defenses were weakening and he knew he was losing the battle. He needed back up but from where. Anakin was locked up in the dungeons with Dookus personal magna guard droids watching his every move.

"Sir the republic force have broken our formation. Do we split up throughout the city?" a battle droid commed in

"no maintain your position until Grievous arrives"

Ahsoka and Rex zipped throughout the compound searching for the dungeons. Ahsoka used the force to open her sense and connect them to her surroundings and soon enough found herself looking through a corridor guarded by magna guards. She ignited her lightsabers as Rex covered as best he could from every direction. The magna guards struck at Ahsoka as she flipped through their defenses cutting a few to pieces.

"Master!" she called out as retching sounds echoed through the noise of her lightsabers cutting through metal

"Snips… is that... you?"

Anakins voice was weak and had bearly any life in it but he was alive and living his soul, stamina, strength as strong as ever just a little weakened from Dooku's Force Plague. It was certainly fast acting and Ahsoka could sense his life being slowly drained out of him by Dooku's ancient use of the Sith.

"Hang in there master!" Ahsoka grunted as she destroyed the last of the droids. "Rex get him out of there"

Rex drew his blasters once more and shot at the locks. Anakins body lurched forward as Ahsoka caught him with the Force before any excess electricity could shock him. She slowly lowered him to the ground as Rex moved into inspect his deteriorating body. He took his HUD off to get a better look. His body was caked with burns and his pulse was low.

"Commander Soka, General Skywalker has been inflicted with something. It's weakened his immune system and has left his body vulnerable. He's suffering from multiple symptoms of too many different diseases that it's just not possible. Whatever Dooku has done to him its something that I don't know how to treat. I'm sorry"

Ahsoka's face was laced with shock as Anakin seized up as froth came out of his mouth. His breathing was labored but life was clearly visible in his eyes. He gave Ahsoka a warm smile before coughing up a crimson substance.

"Come one Rex we have to go. The longer he stays here the worse he'll be"

Rex just nodded and slung Anakin's arm over his shoulder as Ahsoka slung his right over hers. They began to run back towards the ship.

As they past Obi wan's last known position all that was left was a very dead looking Ventress but unfortunately Ahsoka could sense that she was still alive. They left her as Obi wan rounded a corner. He face was laced with relief as he saw his former padawan alive and living but that quickly turned into concerned as he saw how bad a condition he was in. Obi wan quickly took his 'brother' and slung him over his shoulder as they began to run. Footsteps of many started to approach them as they ran but these footsteps weren't mechanical they sounded like plastaroid on metal. The surviving members of the 501st.

Dooku's Forces had been pushed back all the way to his compound and the Clone Army had destroyed almost half of it within second. All that he had left was Grievous and his magma guards.

"My lord" Grievous said " The Jedi have slipped past your defenses and have got their previous Jedi back from under your nose. Should I pursue?"

Fury and Rage erupted from Dooku in a desperate rasp. " What are you doing standing around of course you pursue them but this time bring them back all of them… alive"

Grievous clawed his way out of his compound in pursuit of the Jedi. Grievous hated the idea of Jedi out smarting him and his master but he was sure, to sure in fact that he would bring the Jedi back to his master all alive.

Obi wan, Rex and Ahsoka were only a Klick away from their ship when a few members of the 501st were mysteriously reported missing until the familiar hum of four lightsabers echoed behind the current trooper that had reported. They stopped dead in their tracks as Ahsoka turned around to see a lone droid and a rather big one. Grievous.

"Rex! Echo! Jesse! Kix! Everyone! Take Anakin straight back to the ship and make sure he gets medical attention ASAP and keep him safe" Obi wan commanded as he handed Anakin to them. "Ahsoka let's deal with our unwanted guest"

"ha ha ha ha foolish Jedi you real think you can defeat me" Grievous cackled

Ahsoka and Obi wan said nothing as they ignited their blades. Grievous moved an inch as the buzz of a laser bolt penetrated his foot armor. This acted as a distraction as the two Hedi swing into action. Seven lightsaber collided against one another as the duel between a lone Sith and two Jedi begun. Ahsoka began to use the Force to block Grievous's on coming attacks as Obi wan parried Grievous's attack as Ahsoka began to struggled with the continuous attacks. Ahsoka began to gain her strength and began to attack Grievous faster and faster. Grievous let out a heart wrenching howl as Ahsoka decapitated one of his arms. He growled and attacked at Obi wan. Obi wan jumped back surprised with what he had just seen. Grievous swung at Ahsoka who blocked the two lightsabers coming at her. She saw Obi wan fall to the ground as Grievous found Obi wans weak spot and sliced his leg open.

"Obi wan!" Ahsoka gasped as she parried another blow from Grievous

"You'll pay for that you Sith filth!" She spat

Obi wan's vision began to blur as he tried to get up. He saw Ahsoka battling against Grievous all by herself; her two lightsabers against three, wielded by a highly trained Assassin. Obi wan stumbled as he tried to get back but failed. All he could do was watch his 'brothers' padawan duel one of the galaxies best known Assassins. Ahsoka hissed as Grievous sliced her wrist guard but luckily it had stopped the blade from going in any further. She started to attack faster and succeeded in cutting off another one of his arms again. Grievous growled in disgrace as he howled in pain Ahsoka took the chance to disable him for good and with two swipes of her green blades. Grievous was nothing but scrap; no arms, no legs, just a body and a head. Obi wan smiled to him self as Ahsoka came over to him and slung his arm of his shoulder.

"Well Ahsoka that was quiet a show" he laughed

"Thank you Master Obi wan" she said with gratitude "Rex" Ahsoka commed "We need a containment unit along with a unit of clones."

"Right away Commander"

"You know Ahsoka I might even consider to the council about your Knighting. You just defeated the Sith's biggest asset and the Republics biggest downfall."

Ahsoka's head shot up as she got onto the gunship "Really?"

Obi wan just nodded and grabbed a handle as did Ahsoka. That day had been one heck of a doozy as they reflected on themselves of what had happened. Anakin was I'll with a disease that still had to be cured but was getting better as they jumped into hyperspace. From there on in; there was a lot of explaining to be done and the inevitable was once again at hand.


	7. Chapter 7

_**REPUBLIC RANSOM**_

_**Anakin is captured and held for ransom by a group of bounty hunters and obi-wan is sent to rescue him when the Separatists make a deal for the bounty hunters to hand Anakin over to them.**_

_This chapter is written by me and Skywalker-walking the skies._

_**EPILOGUE.**_

Anakin yawned and opened his eyes.

He felt... weak, but a lot better than he had before. In fact, he felt almost good as new, just a little weak and light headed. Smiling, he stared around the Temple of Healing, he had known his friends would come fore him, just as he had known they would save him from Dooku's last 'torture'.

Sitting up, Anakin closed his eyes, searching for Ahsoka and obi-wan_

They were in the Council Chamber.

Grinning, Anakin took a deep breath and pushed himself out of the bed. His vision swam for a moment, then cleared. Anakin took a deep breath and strode out towards the Council Chamber.

xx

"... Master Kenobi was injured, so I continued to fight Grievous alone."

Anakin blinked, he had missed that, he smiled at the thought of Ahsoka beating Grievous. he was very proud of his padawan, and couldn't help wondering if this was how obi-wan had felt when he had still been his Padawan. "Well, it sound like I missed a good fight."

Obi-wan and Ahsoka whirled around as he spoke, Ahsoka gaped, "Master! You're awake!"

Obi-wan smiled, "you look better."

"I feel better too," Anakin replied stifling a yawn behind a sigh, he smiled at Ahsoka, "you did great Snips, I'm proud of you."

"Really?" Ahsoka grinned, then frowned, "I didn't think you were being discharged for at least another week."

Anakin grinned sheepishly, "well..."

Obi-wan rolled his eyes, "Anakin."

"What?" Anakin shrugged, "I'm fine."

Obi-wan sighed and shook his head, then he raised his eyebrows. "Well, since you're here. Perhaps you could tell us how the Bounty hunters caught you?"

Anakin felt his face colour, "Its... not important." It wouldn't be happening again, and it was embarrassing.

"Come on Anakin spill and I'll tell you something concerning your padawan" Obi wan said knowing he couldn't resist

"Nope you can't fool me that easily old man" Anakin laughed

"Master are you saying you're chicken or you just dont have the guts to. I thought you were The Hero With No Fear" Ahsoka taunted

"Hey! Fine I'll tell" Anakin said not knowing that he had his male ego on the line "They sent a distress signal and them being females and all I fell for their dirty tricks okay!" Anakin felt his cheeks go bright red

"Typical Anakin" Obi wan said disgusted as did many other member did except for Yoda who found it quite funny

"Funny, this is" Yoda said intrigued

"Master Skywalker how many times have I said not to fall for those dirty tricks" Ahsoka said unimpressed

"Sorry Snips" Anakin apologized

"Eh hm" Mace Windu said calling everyone back to the matter at hand "Now that that is finished we should be discussing something else. Obi wan?"

Obi wan quickly gave Anakin a quick talk in a corner. Anakin was wide eyed in pure shock at his words.

"You sure?"

Obi wan nodded

"The council agrees?"

Obi wan nodded

"And Ahs-"

"Yes!" Obi wan exclaimed

All eyes immediately were directed at them. All the Master and former padawan could do was simply nod as the lights dimmed. A circle of lightsabers were ignited and a silhouette standing in front of Ahsoka held an azure blade.

"You shall no longer be a padawan Tano" Anakin said as he hovered his lightsaber over her shoulders severing her silka beads from her montrals in the process "From this moment forward you shall be known and addressed as Master Tano"

A round of voices said 'Master Tano' in unison as the ring of lightsabers deactivated and the lights flickered on.

Ahsoka stood there in the middle of the group completely awestricken. Ahsoka had just been knighted. Obi wan and Anakin stepped forward and patted her on the shoulder before forwarding out of the chambers.

"I see that Congratulations are in order Master Tano" Obi wan said looking done at a matured Ahsoka.

"Thank You Master Obi wan"

"Congrats Snips" Anakin said chuckling to himself

"That's master to you Skywalker" She snapped sarcasm laced in her voice

"Ah! What have I done Obi wan I've created a monster!" Anakin said in the same tone as Ahsoka had used before him from behind Obi wan.

"You'll pay for that Master!" Ahsoka said running after Anakin in a sarcastic mood.

"Ah…" Obi wan sighed "Once a padawan always a padawan" Obi wan said before running after them.

"Hey! you two wait for me!"


End file.
